deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakura vs Hero of Twilight (Manga)
Bakura vs Link.png|SuperSaiyan2Link BakuraVsDio.png|SuperSaiyan2Link (Version 2) Description Yu-Gi-Oh! ''vs The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Manga''! These three powerful thieves of the desert may come to power through severely different means, but each has a great affinity for the spirit realm and darkness. Both Bakura and Link grew strong from witnessing the loss of their people, but who became the strongest? Interlude Wiz: In fiction there are many different types of warriors. From those with forgotten, ancient pasts, to those with vengeance spawned off of childhood traumas, there is a large variety of places people have come from. Boomstick: But these three all have a past with a desert, a connection to the spirit realm, and a deeper fate entwined into a longer bloodline ahead! ''' ''Wiz: Like Bakura, King of Thieves and vengeful survivor of a King's traumatic purge. Boomstick: And Link, Hero of Twilight, who saw his village vanish in front of him and grew a fear of the Twilight! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Bakura ''The Bandit King ''Wiz: Long ago, in the time of ancient Egyptian Pharaohs and Priests, the great Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen sought to create objects of great power. These creations, cursed by the gods, were known as the Millennium Items. Boomstick: But these things sure wouldn’t be easy to make, and the Pharaoh knew it! In order for them to appear, Akhenamkhanen and the rest of the Royal Family used great Shadow Alchemy on the villagers of the small town of Kul Elna! Wiz: The Pharaoh was able to create the seven Millennium Items successfully, leaving a ruined ghost town behind. However, little did Akhenamkhanen know that one of the villagers survived, and would grow lustful for revenge. Boomstick: This little boy… was Bakura, the King of Thieves. Wiz: Having watched his family and friends be killed by the Shadow Alchemy of the Royal Family, Bakura’s hatred grew until the power of his soul, his Ba, developed a spirit monster, a Ka, of immeasurable power. Boomstick: Then, when he was old enough, Bakura took his Ka and raided the palace, coming across the new Pharaoh and his legion of seven Millennium Item-wielding Priests, each with their own powerful Ka spirits. Wiz: Bakura was not to be messed with, as the people of Egypt quickly learned. After winning over the power of the Millennium Ring, one of the Millennium Items, Bakura gained new powers with his Ka, enough to toss around entire stone pillars and cause pub massacres in mere moments. Boomstick: Sure am glad I wasn’t in that bar, although I also kinda wish I was, just so I could’ve gotten a drink… Wiz: The Priests were cocky at first, but Bakura soon revealed that the spirit within him was not to be trifled with. Its name was Diabound, a godlike Ka with never-before-seen power and abilities. It’s very first ability allows for it to hide in and destroy any stone around it.' Boomstick: But that’s not even close to all! Diabound can become invisible, and can even make Bakura invisible too if it surrounds him! Doing this has helped Bakura sneak into the Pharaoh’s chambers before completely unnoticed. He can even… merge with the nighttime as a way of hiding, I guess? Wiz: This self-proclaimed God-Monster is seriously a beast, even being able to perfectly replicate any special ability presented to it. Such as shooting out giant beams of holy lightning called “Thunder Force” from the mouth of its gigantic serpent tail, which is an ability it copied straight from the God of the Skies, Slifer. Boomstick: It’s also got moves like “Spiral Wave,” a giant beam of swirling energy that launches opponents and dispels magic, another quick lightning attack called “Summon Lightning Shot,” and a poisonous bite move called “Thousand Poison Fangs!” Wiz: With all these abilities, it’s no surprise that Bakura was able to defeat the Pharaoh’s godly Ka such as Obelisk and Slifer. Ra may have defeated Bakura with the power of the Pharaoh’s friends, but even that defeat didn’t hold the bandit down for very long. Boomstick: Hell, Bakura can clear entire rooms of people in an instant, and hold down the Priests with little to no trouble at all! It’s no wonder why Yugi and his friends needed to use all their power to win! Wiz: Yeah, and we all know what kind of an RPG-loving scumbag Bakura soon becomes, huh? Well, it all started with this arrogant grave-robber, a true King of Thieves. Boomstick: He may be sympathetic in some ways, but you should definitely not toy around with Bakura and Diabound! Bakura: A ruler is such a pitiful thing… But, to a thief, anything you see is something you can steal. Link ''The Hero of Twilight ''Wiz: At a very young age, in a small and hidden-away desert town ruled by the prestigious Rufurio family, Link grew up training to be a swordsman, in hopes of someday defending the Kingdom of Hyrule as a knight. Boomstick: Strap in kids, this story is the definition of edge. If you thought the game of Twilight Princess was a little dark, then you’re in for one hell of a ride! Wiz: Right… Anyways. Boomstick: Oh, right… Anyways, Link was the left-handed swordsman of his group of friends, and was ready to prove that a left-handed fighter can defend Hyrule! However, despite how determined he was to face threats like the infamous Demon King, Link never got his chance… Wiz: Ever since he was a child, Link was told to keep away from the infamously cursed Gaurof Sword, which was plunged deep into a stone in the heart of the town. Said to have powers enough to fight of gods, nobody was able to pull it out. Boomstick: However, after a bit of good ol’ peer pressure, Link stood up to the challenge, and pulled the sword right out of the stone with no struggle at all! But doing this released a great evil vortex of unforeseen power… Wiz: The darkness swallowed everything in its path, leaving Link as the only witness as everything and everyone of the town was consumed. Terrified, Link took a horse, named Epona, and ran off to the forest-dwelling village of Ordon. Boomstick: Link quickly became a ranch-hand, and even got himself a girlfriend named Ilia! But every night, in his dreams, Link would be reminded of his failures with the Gaurof Sword. Those nightmares lead to him developing a great fear of the darkness. Wiz: Eventually, as a young adult, Link witnessed Ordon Village be raided by minions of the Demon King Ganondorf, and he was powerless to stop it all. With the world being transformed into the world of the Twilight, everyone was turned into spirits. Boomstick: Except Link, of course! Instead, thanks to the Triforce of Courage inside of him, Link was turned into a cute little puppy! Wiz: … Not really a puppy. His mentor, the Hero’s Shade, would go on to describe it as the form of a sublime beast. Or, you know, a wolf. Bomstick: He’s a puppy… And I’m sure his new friend Midna, the Twilight Princess herself, would agree with me! Wiz: Regardless. Link went on to live out the life of a Hero, learning to cope with his past and take up the mantle past down from the many Links before him. And with that came a plethora of powerful skills and techniques. Boomstick: Link wields the almighty Master Sword, the blade of evil’s bane, that is known for banishing evil and being able to reflect light-based attacks! This sword was used by the Hero of Time before him, and has a ton of legendary victories under its belt! Wiz: His shield is the Hylian Shield. With its original design having been crafted by a God of Thunder, this replica does the trick just fine. It’s seen as being completely indestructible, taking hits from powerful magical beasts without any scratches or cracks. Boomstick: He also has a ton of items to use, which is a well-known trait of Links. With boomerangs that create tornadoes, gigantic ball-&-chains, two clawshots, a bow & arrow, and bombs, Link is completely covered! He can even fuse the bow & arrow with the bombs to create bomb arrows! Wiz: But that doesn’t even count his magical abilities. As shown in the manga itself, Link’s Triforce of Courage gives him an uncanny ability of reattaching limbs…? After completely losing his left arm against one of Ganondorf’s chief minions, the Triforce just… reattached it. Boomstick: It’s unknown the extent at which this magic can work, but it’s definitely crazy! After the arm came back on him, he could use it as if it had never been lost in the first place! I guess this just means he will always be able to rely on fighting with a sword in-hand. Wiz: Which is also helpful, since the former Hero of Time, the Hero’s Shade, taught Link eight separate techniques to use for slaying foes quickly. These include things such as the Back Slice, the Great Spin Attack, and the Helm Splitter. Boomstick: So with all this experience in swordplay and magic use under his belt, it’s easy to see why Link was able to take out Ganondorf at the end of his quest! His story in this manga might be edgy, but he’s definitely got skill enough to prove himself! Link: You attacked Ordon Village… Where is Ilia?! Fight! It was a bleak and depressing evening, as the sandy winds blew throughout the ghost town of Kul Elna. The dirty old place had long been wiped clean of any life, all sacrificed to the creation of the legendary Millennium Items. As the wind whistled through the down, phantom’s and lost souls could be heard crying with it; all having suffered a terrible fate, and being cursed to wander the town forever. But this time, they weren’t alone. “Are you sure this is where Ganondorf grew up? The place is so… empty. And dead.” Link sighed, cautiously creeping around the town, in search of something unknown. His companion, Midna, looked down to him with distaste. “Well? Doesn’t a dead town sound like the perfect home for a King of Demons?” Midna remarked. Link slowly nodded as he pressed forwards through the town. But what he was looking for didn’t seem to be around. “I can’t find the entrance to the ruins anywhere,” Link grumbled. “those fabled Millennium Items must’ve been really cursed if the Shiekah Tribe bothered to hide them so well.” “Hide them? You’re mistaken!” Quickly, Link turned, hand grasping at his sword handle as if it were second nature. “Who’s there?” the hero asked. In front of him stood a man around his age—tanned, but with bright white hair, and a large golden ring around his neck. “My name is Bakura.” the man answered, taking a step forwards. “It would seem you are trespassing on sacred grounds.” “Sacred? I heard this place was cursed.” Link replied. “I came here in search for Millennium Items. I heard their magic was strong enough to take out the Demon King who has plunged this world into Twilight.” “Well, the Items’ magic certainly is powerful. Would you care to let me show you what I mean?” Bakura chuckled, taking another step forwards towards Link as his hand rested on the golden ring hung from his neck. “This here is the Millennium Ring.” “S-so you have one of the Items, then…” Link grumbled, finally deciding to unsheathe his sword and take the shield from his back. “If you’re planning to use it against me, I’m warning you to put in more thought.” “Your warnings don’t scare me, swordsman.” Bakura growled, in a menacing tone. “If you’re so frightened of this Demon King, then maybe the Thief King can distract you for a short while!” Suddenly, a behemoth erupted from the ground. With the body of a godlike man, and a tail resembling a cobra, this monster began to slowly curl around Bakura and face Link. Sweat dripped down Link’s face, as he suddenly realized the magnitude of the situation. “Diabound!” Bakura yelled, raising his arms to the sky. “Let us destroy this trespasser, and continue our blight against the world!” Link tensed up, getting into a fighting position. With everything out of the way, so began a… 'FIGHT!' Link jumped towards Bakura, sword raised high. With hopes of defeating his opponent quickly, it came as a disappointment to the hero when Bakura’s Ka, Diabound, quickly swatted him away with his serpent tail. Link skidded on his side but quickly flipped back to his feet, as ghosts around him howled in deep agony. Standing his ground, Link pulled out his bow & arrow, aiming for Diabound and letting loose. Each arrow zoomed towards the Ka with great speed, but each were harmlessly batted away. “Ahaha! Do you see now how powerless you are?!” Bakura laughed, as Diabound suddenly vanished from around him. Link, looking around frantically, couldn’t seem to find his opponent anywhere. “I know you’re hiding somewhere…” Link grumbled, bow in hand and ready to shoot at whatever he saw move. “So come out already! Show yourself!” “Since you asked so nicely!” Bakura boomed. Suddenly, from a stone wall of one of Kul Elna Town’s abandoned houses, Diabound appeared, bursting out and shattering the stone wall in the process. Link, with little time to react, attached bombs to his arrows and spun towards the Ka. The bombs collided with Diabound’s face, making the beat let out a deep roar as it, for a quick second, recoiled in pain. The Hero of Twilight, using this opening, leaped towards Diabound with the Master Sword in-hand. With two powerful slashes, Diabound was struck in the chest, letting out another roar as Link landed back onto the sandy battlefield. “Dammit… He caught me off guard...” Bakura groaned, gritting his teeth. “Diabound, don’t let that distract you! Thousand Poison Fangs!” Diabound quickly recovered from Link’s assault, focusing back on the hero and lunging towards him. Link, sensing the attack, raised his shield in preparation. And just as expected, Diabound leaped towards Link tail-first, with the maw of the serpent snapping rapidly with poisonous power. “I-it’s too fast!” Link exclaimed, his shield withstanding the final bite but being unable to stop it from pushing Link back several meters. The hero landed on his back, sliding before skidding to a halt. Dust picked up around him, as he slowly picked himself back to his feet. But… Diabound was gone, and Bakura too! Where could they have disappeared to…? Link turned to look to where his two foes were standing, only to see the same haunted ghost town as before. “Don’t tell me you left already…!” Looking in all directions, Link was befuddled by how little trace there was of his opponents even existing. They must be somewhere, but… where? That’s when he saw it. Looking back to where Bakura had been standing, Link saw a bright yellow light gleaming. It wasn’t long before his opponent reappeared on the battlefield, coming into focus from seemingly nowhere and shouting, “Spiral Wave!” A ghastly blue whirlwind of concentrated energy shot out of the head of Diabound’s serpent tail, blasting towards Link at a blindingly fast speed. With no other option, Link had to raise his shield to deflect the blast, only to be met with an unbelievable amount of force slamming against his arm and making him rocket backwards. “AGH!” With his shield up and with an arm in deep pain, Link used his free hand to reach behind him. Pulling out what looked to be his clawshot, the hero glanced to his side before aiming the clawshot and letting the chain shoot out. The claw grasped onto the side of a house and the chain began to retract, launching Link towards the house. Behind him, the Thunder Force beam continued its path of destruction, quickly dissipating now that Link wasn’t in it’s way to be evaporated. “Diabound can blend in with not only stone, but the night itself! With it I can become invisible,” Bakura explained. “and so you must realize, your death is inevitable!” Link, now crouching on the top of the aforementioned house, met Bakura eye-to-eye. But the Thief King, not wanting to waste any time, summoned his Ka towards Link again. Without a word, Link aimed his clawshot towards the next house over—blasting towards it as he looked back and saw Diabound destroy the previous house. “Can’t catch me!” Link taunted, putting away his clawshot and looking over towards Diabound. “Are you sure? Diabound, Summon Lightning Shot!” Bakura commanded. Immediately, the Ka extended its arm and allowed for an electric ball of light to form in the palm of its hand. Before long, Diabound threw the ball of lightning directly at Link. With sword now in hand, Link didn’t bother avoiding the Summon Lightning Shot as Bakura predicted. Instead… he batted it with his sword, knocking the ball of light directly back at the serpent beast! “What?!” Bakura shouted in disbelief as the ball rocketed back at Diabound at twice the speed. With no time to dodge, the Ka took its own attack head on, grasping its face in pain as Bakura, himself, felt the pain of the attack and fell to a knee. Link, looking to waste no time, ran towards Diabound, took out his gigantic ball & chain, and whipped it toward the beast. Feeling the heavy blow as the metal boulder pelted his stomach, Bakura fell back onto his backside and let out a cry of pain. Link, having landed a successful assault on Diabound, leaped back in case the Ka were to strike back at him without warning. Diabound quickly came back to its senses as the Thief King jumped back to his feet. “That was a lucky shot…” Bakura grumbled. “I didn’t anticipate that sword of yours being able to deflect a move of that caliber…!” “This is the Master Sword! It was forged by the goddesses; a weapon of total and complete strength!” Link explained triumphantly. “No light attack of yours is too strong to be deflected right back at you.” “Really? A sword forged by divine power…” Bakura thought to himself, before his ego kicked in and he spoke up. “Well, then I have the perfect counter to it! Since you seem to have a death wish, I will allow for your sword of the gods to meet an attack created by the God of the Skies himself! Thunder Force!!” “An attack created by a God of the Skies?” Link wondered, although he didn’t have to guess at what it was for much longer. In no time, Diabound’s devilish serpent head opened it’s menacing mouth and let Link watch on as a grand yellow ball of holy lightning formed in it. Wish great, insurmountable power, Diabound let loose the power of Slifer, the Sky God, in one giant blast. The entire town filled with yellow divinity, as the wails of phantoms and banshees echoed even louder than before from the pain of the holy light. Link, ready to stick to his word and prove to Bakura the might of the Master Sword, readied his weapon for the challenge to come. With a hefty swing, blade met beam. The large holy Thunder Force came to a screeching halt as the divine might of the Master Sword met it head-on. Link and Diabound struggled against each other, fighting for superiority in such a climactic struggle of power. Sweat dripped down Link’s face, his arm ready to hive out, as Bakura himself attempted to keep Diabound focused. And then… it was over. Just as quickly as it started, Diabound’s Thunder Force erupted into a huge explosion, engulfing all the combatants. But when the dust cleared… many things were different. Bakura lay, with Diabound, nearly unconscious. The brunt of the blast was felt by them, as the explosion began at Diabound’s snake maw. Link, however, also gave out. The hero lay, disarmed. Quite literally disarmed, with his sword arm not being able to take the pressure of the blast and blowing completely out of socket. Just feat away from Link’s senseless body his arm lay, motionless, yet still gripping the Master Sword. Bakura sat up, clutching his body in immense pain as blood dripped from his mouth. Then, as if it came from the deepest, most true depths of his soul, he let out laughter. To the skies he laughed, louder than even that of the haunted spirits around him. The house Link was perched on was completely destroyed, and thus Link’s body lay only meters from Bakura’s bellowing self. The Thief King, looking onto the failed hero, began to tear up from the laughter. Link, who had promised so much with the title of his blade, now lay without a sword arm to speak of. “AHAHAHA! You see? Such willingness to die is why is ground you to bits!” Bakura said with pure joy. “It would seem your goddesses has nothing against my godly Ka! Diabound knows no limits!” The small tattoo on Link’s lifeless—now dismembered—left hand, the one shaped like the Triforce, resonated to the evil of Bakura’s words. As if it could feel the hatred behind his speech, and instinctively fought it. The King of Thieves paid no attention. “Long ago my people were stolen from me! Ripped from my very hands by righteous people like you!” Bakura said, suddenly darkening his tone as he reminisced. “You wouldn’t understand such pain. So seeing someone like you trespass on my people’s land...” Bakura stopped mid-sentence, as if he knew he was getting too sentimental and ceased it. This was quickly followed up with more laughter. Now he laughed so hard, and so loud, that it was hard to focus on anything else. He had no awareness of his surroundings. So it came as quite the surprise to him. When his laughing stopped in their tracks. Replaced instead with a grunt of pain that quickly trailed off and faded into the shadows. Bakura was wide-eyed, mouth wide in a grin. But his eyes told tales of death, his breaths sung songs of eventual decay. His heart beat. And then it, too, began to rest. Blood smeared his jacket and trailed down his abdomen as Diabound disappeared without more than a glance towards Bakura’s murderer. Link stood above him, sword gripped tightly in his left hand, Triforce shining bright with great power. It was as if he had never lost his arm at all. He was up, he was healthy, and he plunged the Master Sword deep through the Thief King’s chest. “I do understand such pain. You never began to see me as who I truly was.” Link said with a sigh, knowing Bakura would never truly know of what he said. With a strong yank, the Master Sword was dislodged from Bakura’s chest, and the corpse of the scarred man coldly tumbled to the ground. KO! Midna reappeared by Link’s side, looking at the hero as he grimaced over Bakura’s body. “I didn’t think you would do too well without me around.” Midna remarked, breaking the ice. “But it would seem we found the Millennium Ring, and much quicker than I thought we would at that.” Midna swooped down and ripped it from around Bakura’s neck, as Link watched with an unchanging expression. “Okay,” Midna said, placing the Millennium Ring over her own shoulders to see how it fit. “Let’s get going, shall we?” “I guess we should get a move one, sure.” Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa, shit! I kinda forgot he could reattach limbs like he did, that battle was all over the place! Kinda sad near the end too, huh…? Wiz: While initially the battle seemed to go in Bakura’s favor, that simply wasn’t the case. Visually impressive feats such as wiping out a room of people in a bloody explosion, and lifting entire stone columns simply don’t compare to what Link has. Boomstick: If you look at the pillar feat alone, Link can already compare by looking at his fight with Morpheel! That thing destroyed even more impressive pillars and columns just by swimming into them, and Link was able to cut down that behemoth pretty quickly! Wiz: While Bakura is very tactical and can think in very tight situations, as is the nature of Yu-Gi-Oh characters, Link has also proven to be a very quick-thinker. Actually, it’s Link’s whole deal. With having defeated all shapes and sizes of monsters in record time, Link not only has more experience in battle than Bakura, but also has proven to adapt easier as well. Boomstick: I mean, this guy has fought in lava, on a floating magnet, underwater, in sinking sand, on ice, and in the sky before! All the while fighting crazy creatures that range from flying dragons to chained-up brutes to Demon Kings! Wiz: Speaking of Link’s fight with the Demon King Ganondorf, it also shows just how powerful Link is. While Bakura has taken hits from gods of the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, their feats are limited, and at most simply destroy large chunks of buildings or kill multiple people at once. However… Boomstick: … Ganondorf has similar feats! Not only did he overrun entire civilizations, much like with that Bakura has shown, but he’s also shrugged off having entire castle’s dropped on his head! All of which are feats Link should scale to simply via taking hits from and then killing Ganondorf! Wiz: Diabound turning invisible wasn’t much of an ordeal either. Not only does Link have trained senses to sense spirits from abilities used in his Wolf form, but he also has items to sense different spirits, along with having fought enemies with the same ability, such as Beast Ganon himself. Boomstick: The Hero of Twilight also just… has an ability to fight off evil spirits. After all, Link was the only survivor of the Gaurof Sword’s evil power engulfing his town, all thanks to his Triforce piece! And as we all know, that Triforce piece is able to protect Link even from things like dismemberment! Wiz: In the end, Link simply has more under his belt than Bakura. Greater power behind his attacks, greater defense to take whatever Diabound throws at him, a more nimble body to avoid anything thrown at him, and one hell of a lot of items to distract Diabound with. Boomstick: Hell, Link even has range to his advantage, as Diabound is confined to a fairly large radius around Bakura! And with his tactical mind, Link would certainly be able to use that to his advantage before Bakura can put him down. It would seem Bakura was just Dia-bound to such a terrible fate! Wiz: The winner is Link. Trivia * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 102nd battle. * Originally, the battle was either going to be only between Bakura and Link or Bakura and DIO. * After careful consideration, after a growing distaste for the battle, it was changed from a Battle Royale between Bakura, DIO, and Link, to a one-on-one battle not featuring DIO whatsoever. Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019